harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka)
Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny — pierwszy tom serii o młodym czarodzieju Harrym Potterze autorstwa J. K. Rowling. Akcja tomu dzieje się w Anglii w latach 1991–1992. Książkę wydało wydawnictwo Media Rodzina, a projektantem okładki był Jacek Pietrzyński. Czas i miejsce akcji Akcja książki rozgrywa się w Wielkiej Brytanii. W kilku pierwszych rozdziałach toczy się ona w Little Whinging w hrabstwie Surrey. Następnie przenosi się do zamku Hogwart, który mieści się prawdopodobnie w Szkocji. Jeśli zaś chodzi o czas akcji, to wydarzenia opisane w książce, dzieją się w latach 1991–1992. Wyjątkiem jest pierwszy rozdział, który rozgrywa się od 31 października do 1 listopada 1981 roku. Spis rozdziałów # Chłopiec, który przeżył (The Boy Who Lived) # Znikająca szyba (The Vanishing Glass) # Listy od nikogo (The Letters from No One) # Strażnik kluczy (The Keeper of the Keys) # Ulica Pokątna (Diagon Alley) # Peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three Quarters) # Tiara Przydziału (The Sorting Hat) # Mistrz eliksirów (The Potions Master) # Pojedynek o północy (The Midnight Duel) # Noc Duchów (Halloween) # Quidditch (Quiddtich) # Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp (The Mirror of Erised) # Nicolas Flamel (Nicolas Flamel) # Norweski smok kolczasty (Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback) # Zakazany Las (The Forbidden Forest) # Przez klapę w podłodze (Through the Trapdoor) # Człowiek o dwóch twarzach (The Man with Two Faces) Streszczenie książki Chłopiec, który przeżył Na ulicy Privet Drive pojawia się stary thumb|left człowiek, w długim purpurowym płaszczu – Albus Dumbledore. Pod domem numer 4 zostawia niemowlę z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole i list, który ma wyjaśnić mieszkającym w domu Dursleyom, dlaczego zostawił chłopca na progu ich domu. Następnego dnia Petunia Dursley znajduje dziecko, które okazuje się synem jej siostry Lily i Jamesa Pottera. Harry Potter, bo tak on się nazywa, mieszka razem z Petunią oraz jej mężem Vernonem i ich synem Dudleyem. Jest traktowany okropnie przez swoich krewnych. Wie niewiele o swojej przeszłości. Powiedziano mu, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Znikająca szyba thumb Jak co roku w urodziny Dudleya, rodzina Dursley organizowała wypad na miasto, McDonalda, czy do kina. W tym roku postanowlili wybrać się do zoo. Petunia i Vernon chcieli zostawić Harry'ego u staruszki mieszkającej na przeciwko, pani Figg, lecz okazało się, że ta złamała nogę. Chcąc nie chciąć − na wycieczkę wzięli też Harry'ego. Kiedy oglądali terrarium z wężami, Harry odkrył, że może rozmawiać z boa dusicielem, który znajdował się za jedną z szyb. Nagle szyba, która odgradzała ludzi od węża zniknęła, a boa uciekł, dziękując wcześniej Harry'emu za uwolnienie go. Choć Harry nie wiedział jak sprawił, że szyba zniknęła, państwo Dursleyowie nie nie wierzyli mu i dali chłopcu najdłuższą jak do tąd karę. Listy od nikogo thumb|left Parę dni przed 11 urodzinami Harry'ego, przyszedł do niego jego pierwszy w życiu list. Koperta była zaadresowana następująco: Pan H.Potter, Komórka Pod Schodami, Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Surrey. Gdy chłopiec otwierał już list Dudley powiedział ojcu, że Harry dostał list a wuj Vernon wyrwał mu go z ręki, a po rozmowie z Petunią spalił go. Na drugi dzień przyszedł kolejny list, a następnego dnia aż trzy. Wuj Vernon podarł je, a potem zabił gwoździami szparę na listy. Kilka dni później przyszło aż dwanaście listów, które zostały spalone, a na drugi dzień aż dwadzieścia cztery. W niedzielę wuj Vernon był szczęśliwy, bo wtedy nie przynoszą poczty, ale po tych słowach przez komin wpadło do pokoju trzydzieści albo czterdzieści listów. Wtedy wuj Vernon miał tego dość i zarządził, że wyjeżdżają. Najpierw po długiej drodze zatrzymali się w hotelu o nazwie "Hotel Dworcowy" gdzie do recepcji przyniesiono około 100 listów do Harry'ego. Kilka godzin później udali się łodzią na swego rodzaju skalną wysepkę, na której stał zrujnowany dom i tam spędzili noc. Strażnik Kluczy thumb W 11 urodziny Harry'ego o północy przychodzi półolbrzym Rubeus Hagrid, Strażnik Kluczy i gajowy Hogwartu. Okazuje się, że rodzice Harry'ego nie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym jak mu powiedziano, tylko zostali zabici przez czarnoksiężnika Lorda Voldemorta. Harry jakimś cudem przeżył i spowodował, że Lord Voldemort zniknął. Hagrid daje młodemu czarodziejowi list. Okazuje się, że został przyjęty do elitarnej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Ulica Pokątna Hagrid zabiera Harry'ego na czarodziejską ulicę Pokątną, by kupić tam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do czarowania, m.i.: różdżkę, szaty, kociołek, książki i prezent od Hagrida – sowę, którą Harry nazwał Hedwigą. Peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte Pierwszego września ze stacji King Cross, z peronu 9 3/4 odchodzi pociąg do Hogwartu. W pociągu Harry poznaje chłopca z rodziny czarodziejów – Rona Weasleya, z którym się zaprzyjaźnia. Tiara Przydziału Po dotarciu do Hogwartu Harry'ego czeka ceremonia przydziału, w czasie której dowie się do jakiego będzie należał domu: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff czy Slytherin. Tiara długo się wahała pomiędzy Gryffindorem, a Slytherinem ale w końcu, na prośbę chłopca, umieściła go w Gryffindorze. Potem dyrektor Albus Dumbledore uprzedza wszystkich, że zabrania się by wchodzili na trzecie piętro, Harry zastanawia się co może być na tym piętrze. Mistrz eliksirów Harry Potter zaczyna naukę magii. Ma przedmioty takie jak: historia magii, transmutacja, zielarstwo, zaklęcia, obrona przed czarną magią, eliksiry. Nauczyciel z tego ostatniego przedmiotu, prof. Severus Snape, już na pierwszej lekcji pokazuje, że z jakiegoś powodu nie cierpi Harry'ego. Okazuje się, że wychowanie w rodzinie mugoli nie ma znaczenia. Neville, gryfon pochodzący z rodu czarodziejów, nie jest najlepszy w klasie tylko Hermiona, której cała rodzina to mugole. Pojedynek o północy Ślizgon – Draco Malfoy i Harry od początku nie lubili się. Dochodzi nawet do tego, że Draco wyzywa Harry'ego na pojedynek czarodziejów w Izbie Pamięci. Harry idzie tam w nocy z Ronem, Hermioną i Nevillem, lecz Draco nie pojawia się. W drodze powrotnej przez przypadek dostają się do korytarza na trzecim piętrze. Już wiedzą, czemu jest zakazany. Mieszka tam olbrzymi pies z trzema głowami. Szybko uciekają do swojego dormitorium. Noc Duchów 31 października, w Noc Duchów, w czasie corocznej uczty prof. Quirrell oznajmia, że w lochach jest troll. Wybucha panika. Harry i Ron biegną do lochów po ich koleżankę, Hermiona Granger, która siedzi w łazience dla dziewczyn i płacze przez cały dzień. Po drodze zauważają profesora Snape, który idzie na trzecie piętro. Chłopcy bronią Hermionę przed trollem. Zdobywają za to po 5 punktów dla swojego domu, lecz za to tracą 5 za Hermionę. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zostają wielkimi przyjaciółmi. Quidditch Pierwszoklasistów czeka pierwsza lekcja latania na miotle. Uczniowie z Gryffindoru (Gryfoni) mają ją z Ślizgonami – uczniami Slytherinu. Okazuje się, że Harry ma wielki talent i zostaje zakwalifikowany do drużyny quidditcha jako najmłodszy gracz w ostatnim stuleciu. Nadszedł czas na pierwszy mecz quidditcha w roku szkolnym. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Mecz toczył się normalnie do czasu, gdy nagle miotła Harry'ego zaczęła zachowywać się dziwnie, jakby chciała go zrucić z siebie. Hermiona zauważa, że Snape wpatruje się w Harry'ego i mruczy coś pod nosem. Domyśla się, że on czaruje miotłę. Pobiegła do Snape'a, pod drodze niechcący popychając prof. Quirella, i niezauważona przez nikogo podpaliła Snape'owi szatę. Miotła uspokoiła się. Harry złapał znicza, a raczej prawie połknął. Wygrali Gryfoni, 150:60. Po meczu Harry widzi prof. Snape'a jak ten wbiega do Zakazanego Lasu. Słyszy jak rozmawia z prof. Quirellem na temat trójgłowego psa. Snape domaga się od Quirella „jakiegoś hokus-pokus”, by pokonać zwierzę. Parę dni później Harry, Ron i Hermiona rozmawiają z Hagridem. Zastanawiają się co może ukrywać pies na trzecim piętrze. Okazuje się, że trójgłowy pies to zwierzę Hagrida i nazywa się Puszek. Hagrid odradza im "węszenia" co może ukrywać pies. Mówi, że to sprawa między prof. Dumbledore'em a Nicolasem Flamelem. Trio zastanawia się kto to może być. Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona spędzali każdą wolną chwilę w bibliotece szukając informacji o Flamelu. Niestety, nic nie znajdują. Hermiona wróciła na święta do domu ale Ron został w Hogwarcie z Harrym, który też został, bo nie chciał wracać do Dursleyów. Harry nie oczekiwał żadnych prezentów lecz czekała do niespodzianka. Dostał sweter od pani Weasley, słodycze i dziwną, podłużną paczkę. W środku był magiczny płaszcz, peleryna-niewidka, która czyni tego kto ją nosi niewidzialnym. Był tam liścik, że ten płaszcz należał do James Pottera i żeby zrobić z niego dobry użytek. Nie było podpisu. W nocy Harry postanowił pójść do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych w bibliotece by poszukać czegoś o Flamelu. Był pewny, że gdzieś już słyszał to nazwisko. Niestety musiał szybko uciec bo woźny Filch zaczął podejrzewać, że ktoś jest w bibliotece. Podczas ucieczki trafił do tajemniczej komnaty. Stało tam lustro z napisem: AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTEL AZ RAWTĄWTE IN MAJ IBDO. Podszedł do lustra i ujrzał swoje odbicie otoczone dziesiątkami podobnych do niego osób. Zrozumiał, że widzi własną rodzinę. Następnej nocy wrócił tam z Ronem. Chciał mu pokazać swoją rodzinę, lecz Ron zobaczył w lustrze siebie jako kapitana drużyny trzymającego puchar Quiddicha. Później wrócił Harry wrócił sam do lustra. Spotkał tam prof. Dumbledora, który powiedział mu, że lustro zostanie przeniesione i by go nie szukał więcej. Powiedział, też ze to lustro odbija największe pragnienia serca. Po tej przygodzie Harry więcej nie próbował znaleźć lustra. Nicolas Flamel Hermiona i inni uczniowie wrócili do szkoły po świętach. Podczas rozmowy o Flamelu dziewczyna nagle biegnie do swojej sypialni i przynosi grubą księgę. W niej jest wzmianka o Nicolasie Flamelu jako alchemiku i jedynym twórcą kamienia filozoficznego, który daje nieśmiertelność. Trio już wie co jest ukryte na 3 piętrze. Norweski smok kolczasty Hagrid wygrał w karty jajo smoka. Smok wykluł się i sprawiał duże problemy zwłaszcza, że Hagrid mieszkał w drewnianej chatce. Harry i Hermiona postanowili zanieść smoka na najwyższą wieżę w zamku skąd zabrali go przyjaciele brata Rona, Charliego. Sam Ron nie poszedł z nimi bo smok ugryzł go w rękę. Chłopiec znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Niestety, w drodze do dormitorium Harry'ego i Hermionę złapała prof. McGonagall i dała im szlaban. Gryffindor stracił 150 punktów i zajmował teraz ostatnie miejsce w tabeli domów. Zakazany Las W ramach kary Harry i Hermiona mieli iść z Hagridem do Zakazanego Lasu szukać czegoś, co zraniło jednorożca. Był to dziwny stwór, który pił krew jednorożca, by zachować życie. Przez klapę w podłodze Nadeszły egzaminy. Ron, Harry i Hermiona spędzali wolny czas ucząc się i nie mieli czasu zastanawiać się czemu Snape chce ukraść kamień. Po egzaminach okazało się, że Hagrid przypadkiem powiedział w pubie komuś jak przejść koło Puszka. Wystarczy mu zagrać robi się łagodny jak baranek. Trio postanowiło pójść do dyrektora i powiedzieć mu co wiedzą lecz dyrektora nie było w zamku. Dostał list od Ministerstwa Magii by przyleciał szybko. Harry domyślił się, że Snape ukradnie kamień tej nocy. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną weszli na trzecie piętro. Przeszli koło Puszka, grając mu na flecie. Zeszli przez klapę w podłodze. Tam czekały ich przeszkody zrobione przez nauczycieli. Diabelskie sidła, roślina, który oplotła ich tak, że trzeba było wyczarować światło by się wyplątać. Potem przeszli do komnaty pełnej latających kluczów. Wspólnymi siłami udało im się złapać ten właściwy i przejść dalej. Tam czekały na nich ogromne szachy. Ron, który był dobrym graczem wygrał im przejście, choć sam został ranny i nie mógł iść dalej. Harry i Hermiona musieli przejąć przez komnatę z nieprzytomnym trollem. Weszli do sali z siedmioma butelkami z eliksirami o różnych wielkościach. Musieli zgadnąć która butelka prowadzi dalej. Hermiona rozwiązała tę zagadkę lecz butelka co prowadziła dalej była mała i wystarczyła tylko na jedną osobę. Hermiona wróciła by zająć się Ronem i poszła po dyrektora, a Harry przeszedł dalej. Człowiek o dwóch twarzach Okazało się, że thumb|left|Quirrell rozwijający turban (ilustracja z książki)to nie Snape chce ukraść kamień tylko Quirrell. W ostatniej komnacie było lustro Ain Eingarp. Harry pomyślał, że za wszelką cenę nie może dopuścić do tego, by Quirrell odnalazł kamień. Próbował odciągnąć jego uwagę od lustra gdy usłyszał dziwny głos wydobywający się z turbanu mężczyzny, który mówił by użyć Harry'ego. Harry został zmuszony podejść do lustra. Myślał tylko o tym by znaleźć kamień przed Quirrellem i patrzył w swoje odbicie. Ono uśmiechnęło się i włożyło kamień do jego kieszeni. Zdobył kamień filozoficzny. By oszukać Quirrella powiedział, że w lustrze widzi jak zdobył puchar domów, lecz ten nie dał się oszukać. Ten sam dziwny głos powiedział, że porozmawia z Harrym twarzą w twarz. Mężczyzna zaczął odwijać swój turban. Potem odwrócił się i Harry zobaczył, że z tyłu jego głowy wyrasta twarz Lorda Voldemorta. Czarnoksiężnik powiedział, że zabił jego rodziców,ponieważ chciał uśmiercić Harry'ego. Potem okazało się że już wiedział, że Harry ma kamień. Kazał Quirrellowi zabrać mu go, lecz nauczyciel nie mógł znieść dotyku Harry'ego.Na jego rękach pojawiały się bąble! Harry zobaczył w tym swoją szansę i złapał Quirrella za twarz. Ten zaczął się szarpać, Voldemort krzyczał „Zabij go!”. Harry stracił przytomność. Uczta Końcowa Harry obudził się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Koło niego stał prof. Dumbledore. Harry chciał mu wyjaśnić wszystko, ale Dumbledore już wiedział. Potem Harry spytał się dlaczego Quirrell nie mógł go dotknąć. Na pytanie dyrektor odpowiedział, że jego matka oddała za niego życie i takiej ofiary Voldemort nie mógł znieść. Potem Harry się spytał dlaczego Voldemort chciał go zabić. Dumbledore powiedział, że odpowie mu na to pytanie gdy chłopiec będzie starszy. Uczta na zakończenie roku była bardzo uroczysta. Puchar domów zdobyłby Slytherin, lecz Dumbledore rozdał kilka dodatkowych punktów. Ronowi 50 za rozegrane najlepszej partii szachów do wielu lat. Hermionie 50 za logiczne myślenie. 60 punktów Harry'emu i 10 Nevillowi za obronę Gryfindoru. Tym samym Gryffindor wygrał i zdobył puchar domów. Po uczcie nadszedł czas, by powrócić do domu. Lecz Harry wierzył, że to lato będzie lepsze od poprzedniego. Zobacz też *[[Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny|Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny]] * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka): Indeks postaci en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone de:Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (Buch) fr:Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers ka:ჰარი პოტერი და ფილოსოფიური ქვა (წიგნი 1) ru:Гарри Поттер и философский камень ja:ハリー・ポッターと賢者の石 es:Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal fi:Harry Potter ja viisasten kivi nl:Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling